tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu1.7
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu1.7 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 1.7 SECOND BOAT MANSION (7) (Dutiya-Nava-vimana) While the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi a certain Elder monk, cankers(worldly desires) destroyed, at the beginning of the rains wanted to begin the season in a village-residence, and he set out after the (noonday) meal upon the highway from Savatthi to the village, Becoming tired and thirsty from the fatigue of journey, he came to a village, and stopped at the door of a principal house. There a woman saw him and asked, "Where have you from, sir?" And seeing that he was tired and thirsty, welcomed him into the house and gave him a seat. She gave him water for his feet, and oil to anoint them, and fanned him. When his heat was allayed she prepared a sweet, cold fragrant drink for him. The Elder drank it and his thirst quenched, thanked her and went on his way. Later the woman died and was reborn in the realm of the thirty-three(heaven). Understand everything as for the preceding mansion. Even in the verses there is nothing new. 1 "Lady, you are standing, embarked in a boat with a golden awning; you dip into a lotus pool, you break off a lotus with your hand. 2 Your dwellings are pinnacled houses, partitioned, the proportions planned. Dazzling, they shine forth around the four quarters(directions) 3 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 4 I ask you, devi(angel) to majesty, what merit did you perform when you were born a human beings? because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 5 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed this was the result. 6 "When in a former birth I was born a human beings among men in the world of men I saw a monk who was thirsty and weary. Up and doing I gave him water to drink. 7 Verily, he who up and doing, gives water to drink to those who are thirsty. and weary-for him there will be streams of cool waters abounding in blossoms, and many white lotuses. 8 Beside him moving waters, streams of cool waters fringed with sand for ever flow, there are mango-trees and sala-trees, tilakas and rose-apples, cassias and trumpet-flowers in full bloom. 9 For him its beauty enhanced by such surroundings, is the finest Mansion, greatly shining. This is the resultant of that deed itself. They who perform merit receive such as this 10 Because of this is my beauty such, because of this do I prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 11 I make known to you, monk of great majesty, what merit I performed when I was born a human being. Because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)."